The Heat of the Moment
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Set after S1. Quinn survives, and is living all alone in Majorca. But not for long ...
1. Chapter 1

Wrote this a while ago because I didn't think poor Quinn should be on his own, bless him. All reviews welcome, as ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Heat of the Moment**

**Chapter 1**

It was late afternoon and Quinn sat by the pool reading his English newspaper and chilling out with a cold beer. It had been another hot day with barely a cloud in the sky, even though the weather was gradually starting to turn more autumnal with the evenings noticeably cooler now. In a month or so he might have to decide whether to overwinter at the villa or head home, but there was no need to rush into anything yet.

He thought back over everything that had happened during the last year, how his life had changed since Dominic sought him out in London and put the original plan to him. To be honest, he'd always found Alvo a bit of a pain and the news that he was involved in trafficking drugs didn't come as any great surprise, nor the fact that he was intercepting some of Dominic's couriered packages, just a little bit here and there, but enough to make Dominic and his partners somewhat annoyed. Quinn was just supposed to spy on him, see if he could find out who he was working with and report back, that was it. Certainly having him killed was never part of their plan, and apparently that was down to a certain corrupt lady detective who had become a loose cannon, and who Dominic was very pleased to see the back of. Quinn didn't know if he believed this entirely, but Dominic had kept his part of the bargain to see that he was pretty much left alone even by the corrupt local police force, and he'd come out of it with a cool quarter million and the villa as the price of his silence, so things hadn't turned out too badly.

He'd had an interesting time that summer, doing very little other than eating, drinking, working on his tan and picking up women, or more often being picked up by them. He was frankly amazed how many nubile women seemed to find him attractive, in fact it had been a bit of a revelation. He'd cultivated a favourite bar and got into the habit of sitting with a beer watching the world go by, and more often than not a lone female would approach him, even before she had any idea that he had a nice house and some money. It had done his ego no end of good – and his end no harm either, he thought, smiling at his own bad joke. One or two had actually referred to him as "gorgeous", and that was before they'd even seen the size of his dick.

He chuckled to himself, remembering the pretty Glaswegian that really couldn't get enough of him. She'd made a play for him in a bar and within half an hour she had her tongue down his throat and her hand on his crotch. Soon after, he was getting the best blow-job of his life down a dark alleyway before taking her back to the villa for more of the same. He'd never met a woman who enjoyed giving head so much, joked that she must have a G-spot in her throat and christened her "Dyson", which she seemed to take some pride in. They'd enjoyed the kind of sex that would make readers of the Kama Sutra blush in just about every room of the house before she had to go home, at which point he slept almost solidly for two days, literally shagged out. That was one number on his mobile he'd definitely be calling if he decided to head homewards.

Yes, it had definitely been both fun and an education, but there was something missing. He found himself feeling oddly lonely, thinking it would be nice to wake up to the same face on the pillow in the morning for a change, maybe have someone to share this unexpected good fortune with. He'd concocted a story about having been left the villa and a bit of money by a childless uncle, and nobody had thought to question it so far.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heading into town later to get some food he was surprised to see a hire car seemingly abandoned at the side of the road. It was unusual to see much traffic round here at the best of times and he presumed that the driver must have got lost and broken down, and this was confirmed when he spotted a female figure a bit further down the road, slim and blond, with shapely legs. She turned to flag him down, watching as he pulled over, and leaning into the car with a relieved smile. Very tasty, he thought. Creamy skin, big green eyes, warm smile.

"I presume that's your car back there?"

She rolled her eyes at him, mock-pouting.

"It is. The damned thing just gave up the ghost, no idea why. I phoned the company but they were going to be hours so I thought I'd walk to a main road in the hopes of cadging a lift. Any chance?"

She batted her eyelashes at him, and he smiled.

"No problem, I'm heading into town anyway. Hop in."

She paused for a second, mock-serious.

"You're not a mad axe-murderer by any chance, are you?"

He laughed, pretending to check around the jeep. If only she knew.

"Nope, no axes. I prefer to shoot 'em actually, less messy …"

She grinned and climbed in next to him, holding out her hand in greeting.

"Laurie, by the way."

He took her small hand and shook it briefly.

"Quinn, Nice to meet you."

"Don't suppose your first name's 'Mighty', is it?"

He smirked, putting the car into gear and pulling out.

"Just Quinn. Don't suppose your surname's 'Driver', is it?"

He winked, and she got the joke and laughed.

"Touche!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laurie looked surreptitiously across at his profile as he concentrated on the road ahead. Blond hair flopping over his forehead, sexy pout, fabulously long eye-lashes. And she'd already been blown away by his beautiful blue eyes. Wow, he was gorgeous, she was definitely going to enjoy working this con. She'd heard about the handsome Englishman living alone in the big villa, and she'd been keeping an eye on his movements for a couple of weeks now, but only from a distance. She knew he was tall and well-built with endless legs, but his blond good looks were quite overwhelming close up, and he seemed intelligent and funny with bags of charm. The biggest mystery was why he was out here alone. She thought about the small but vital part of the hire car sitting in her handbag and felt no guilt whatsoever.  
>He glanced over at her and smiled, and she felt her stomach flip. This was most definitely going to be business mixed with pleasure.<p>

"So. What brings you to Majorca, Laurie?"

And so it begins, she thought.

"Just needed to get away on my own for a while. It's been a tough year, some problems at home … I won't bore you with the details …"

She looked down at her hands, twisting her fingers in a carefully rehearsed gesture, aware of his eyes on her briefly as he changed gear.

"You can tell me, if you want. I'm a good listener."

"Only if I can take you for a drink to say thanks for the lift."

She looked at him, holding her breath, but his lips twitched into a smile.

"That would be very nice, but only if you let me pay. I'm a bit old-fashioned like that."

He gave her a very sexy wink, and she felt a thrill go through her at the thought of seducing him. The difficulty was going to be keeping her hands off him that night but she never put out on a first date however much she might want to, it gave the wrong impression.

"Well, if you insist. You an eccentric millionaire or something?"

He laughed, thinking she was closer than she realised.

"Not quite. Anyway, why don't we do dinner? I spend too much time eating alone."

This was almost too easy, she thought. Lord, those eyes were unreal.

"I'd love to – if you're sure?"

"Hmmm, let me think. Another night "O Sole Mio" or the company of a beautiful, charming, intelligent woman. No contest!"

He smiled at her, slowing down as the weight of traffic increased.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn dropped her off at her hotel and waited in the bar while she showered and changed, and then they drove to a small but authentic Spanish restaurant he'd recently discovered. She looked stunning in a long summer dress, hair up and green eyes accentuated by a little touch of eye-liner and mascara. He was pleased to discover she was also excellent company, witty and self-deprecating, and he found himself having a very pleasurable evening which was flying by far too quickly. He noticed she skilfully deflected his attempts to bring her out regarding the home situation, so he let the subject drop, still intrigued and determined to pursue it some other time.

After the meal, he drove her back to the hotel and stopped for a drink in the bar at her invitation. Not wanting the evening to end, he took a deep breath and a chance, clearing his throat nervously while concentrating on swirling his brandy gently round his glass.

"You know, the night is still young. You could come back to the villa ... no strings, you understand, there's plenty of space…"

She put her hand over his, and their eyes met and locked while the air seemed to crackle round them.

"That is a very tempting invitation, Mr Quinn. But I think we both know where that would lead, and we have only known each other a few hours …"

This was proving even easier than she could have hoped. Lonely, vulnerable and drop-dead gorgeous to boot. The only problem was the insistent throbbing between her thighs every time she looked at him, and he was so close that she could smell the heady masculine scent of him combined with a subtle hint of aftershave. If she didn't say goodnight soon her willpower was in serious danger of failing her all together. Luckily, he solved the problem for her by not pressing the point.

"In that case, I insist on seeing you tomorrow. How about I cook you dinner? In fact, why not come for the afternoon and enjoy some time by the pool first?"

They agreed that he would pick her up in time for lunch, and he insisted on walking her back to her room before leaving. She knew just how to play it, she thought, keen but not a pushover … or under, for that matter. They reached her door and she turned to him with a smile.

"Well, this is me. Thankyou for such a lovely evening."

She leaned in to give him a chaste peck on the lips, but his mouth met hers full on and she offered little resistance, opening to him willingly, their tongues exploring, teasing, dancing over one another erotically for the first time. He was an excellent kisser and he tasted delicious, a subtle hint of coffee and brandy mixed with something unmistakeably him. She felt her head begin to spin and her legs weaken as the kiss became more intense and demanding, and her hands went instinctively to the back of his head, pulling him in closer. It was only when she felt his hardness pressing against her hip that some sense finally prevailed and she broke away reluctantly, feeling slightly breathless.

His eyes were dark with desire and she almost changed her mind, but she steeled herself and stood firm.

"You have no idea how tempted I am to invite you in, but this is all happening so quickly … I just need some time … "

He bent forwards to touch his forehead to hers with a sigh, taking her hands in his.

"Fair enough. I'll see you in the morning then. I suspect I'm in for a rather restless night now."

He released her reluctantly with a wink, and she felt her face flush.

"You and me both. Till tomorrow, then …"

He made his way back along the corridor as she slipped into her room and leaned back against the door. She'd just experienced the best kiss of her life from arguably the sexiest man she'd ever met. This was one job she was really going to enjoy …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you enjoyed – there is more for anyone interested!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the kind reviews, as ever. Second instalment, which is pretty much pure unadulterated smut. Lucky girl, that Laurie …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

By mid-afternoon the following day they were on their way back to the villa, provisions stowed safely on the back seat, after enjoying a very nice lunch of tapas down by the harbour. She found herself continually glancing over at him while he was driving and trying not to stare openly at the tanned forearms, the long fingers resting on the wheel and the "V" of smooth chest where his shirt was unbuttoned. There was something incredibly sexy about a good-looking man behind the wheel of a car, and she fidgeted, crossing and uncrossing her legs, intensely aware of the build up of heat between her thighs. If she wasn't careful she'd be pouncing on him the second they got inside the house.

Quinn pulled up and went to unlock the gate, and her eyes travelled down over the firm buttocks encased in tight chino shorts and the endless tanned legs. He moved with the elegance and grace of a big cat, unusual in a man of his height, she thought. Hell, she was seriously in danger of drooling soon.

She was impressed by the size of the place, and he gave her a quick guided tour before showing her to a room just along the corridor from his, and placing her overnight bag on a chair. She liked the fact that he didn't presume they would end up sharing a bed even though they both knew which direction things were heading in.

She changed into her bikini, slung a towel over her shoulder and slipped on a pair of flip-flops before drifting downstairs to join him. He was sat at the big table overlooking the pool with a cold glass of wine poured ready for each of them, and he whistled as she approached.

"You look … amazing."

She beamed at him.

"Why thankyou, kind sir. You don't look too bad yourself."

He'd stripped down to a pair of swim-shorts, and her eyes raked over the broad shoulders, smooth chest and little hint of belly. He was nicely tanned from a summer of Majorcan sun and she had a sudden urge to run her hands all over him, distracting herself with a sip from her glass instead.

He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Fancy a dip?"

God, those eyes, they almost took her breath away – the blue-green of the Mediterranean today, and deep enough to drown in. Come to bed eyes, she thought. Not long now …

He dived straight in and surfaced halfway down the pool, hair plastered to his head, then swam lazily to the far end, watching her as she clipped her hair up on top of her head. She walked slowly down the steps, loving the coolness of the water against her skin, and swam over to the side, grinning at him.

"Oh, the water's wonderful. I swear this pool is almost the size of the one at the hotel, and we have it all to ourselves. Bliss!"

She turned and leant her elbows on the side enjoying the view and the sun on her face, feeling the butterflies start in her stomach as she heard him swim up behind her. His arms circled her waist and he began to press feather light kisses against her exposed neck sending shivers down her spine. She sighed, tipping her head to one side to give him better access, and he nibbled the sensitive skin below her ear while his hands skimmed slowly up her bare stomach to cup her breasts, thumbs swiping over the nipples. She moaned, head dropping back onto his chest, and his voice was a lust-filled growl in her ear.

"I don't think I can wait much longer …"  
>She gasped as he bit her shoulder gently.<p>

"I don't think I can either …"

She turned in his arms and his mouth crashed down on hers in a demanding, passionate kiss, their tongues tangling, battling for possession. Quinn picked her up and her arms went round his neck, fingers threading through his hair and lips nuzzling his ear as he carried her into the house and up the stairs. He placed her gently down on his bed and knelt between her legs, his mouth meeting hers again in an intense, probing kiss, tongue exploring, tasting, while his hands deftly removed her bikini top and dropped it to the floor. He leaned back to admire the view, his fingers gently tracing the curve of her breasts.

"Bloody gorgeous …"

He dropped his head to tease a nipple, circling it with his tongue before clamping down on it and sucking hard and she moaned, her fingers tangling in his damp hair. The heat of his mouth on the coolness of her wet skin made her shiver with suppressed desire.

"Mmmm … you can do that all afternoon …"

He paused, grinning up at her.

"Tempting as that sounds, I do have some plans for the rest of you."

The other nipple received the same treatment and she arched her body towards his magic lips, the throbbing between her thighs becoming more insistent.

"These have got to go …"

He helped her off with her bikini bottoms and pushed her gently down onto her back, parting her legs and dipping his head down to lap at her with his tongue and she writhed on the bed as he took her into his mouth, sucking gently.

"Oh God … Quinn … don't stop …"

Her hands were clutching the sheets and her thighs had started to quiver when he released her and stood up, ignoring her huff of disapproval. He dropped the swim-shorts down his legs, freeing his trapped erection with some relief, and her eyes widened.

"Oh my. 'Mighty' indeed!"

She moved slowly back up the bed, eyes never leaving his, and parted her legs wantonly in an open invitation, wriggling lasciviously. He looked up to the ceiling, his hands pressed together as if in prayer.

"Dear Lord, please grant me the stamina to last longer than thirty seconds."

She smiled seductively, and beckoned to him with a finger.

"Over here, big boy …"

He didn't need to be asked twice, settling between her legs and easing himself slowly into her silky warmth, hearing her gasp as he stretched her, filling her completely. He paused for a couple of seconds to make sure he was still in control, and she pulled him down for an eager kiss, tongue ravishing his mouth.

"Fuck me hard … now …"

He groaned.

"Jesus, woman, keep talking dirty to me and this could be over very quickly …"

He began to move tantalisingly slowly, pulling out a little way and pushing back in again, and she raked her nails down his back, wrapping her legs round his thighs to make him go deeper.

"Quinn … please … harder …"

That spurred him on to thrust in earnest, pounding into her relentlessly, and she started to pant and shake as he swiftly took her to the edge and she fell over, spiralling down, shuddering and convulsing round him.

"Fuck … yes … yeessss…"

"Potty-mouth …"

He slammed into her a few more times, his thrusts becoming increasingly erratic until he came hard, surging into her with a groan, head spinning, seeing stars.

"Laurie … fuck … so damn good …"

He fell forwards onto her chest, gasping for breath, and she stroked his still damp hair.

"Now who's the potty-mouth?"

He snorted before lightly biting down on a nipple, and then withdrawing from her, rolling onto his back and pulling her tight against his chest. She stroked little circles over his stomach and nuzzled into his neck.

"So … not bad for a first time, huh?"

There was a note of pride in his voice.

"Not bad for any time … how's your recovery rate?"

Her voice was husky, and her hand sneaked lower down to get a grip of him.

"A damned sight quicker than usual if you keep doing that …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The second time she set the pace, riding him slowly and squeezing him hard inside her, making him sweat and beg with the torment of it. He watched her moving on top of him, eyes closed, head thrown back in ecstasy and ran his hands over her breasts and stomach, fingers stroking between her thighs until they both came within seconds of one another, gasping and shuddering into a mind-blowing climax.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later, they sipped champagne while he prepared fresh lobster and she wound her arms around him, standing on tip-toe to nuzzle his neck and pressing hot kisses against his back. He watched her eating his food with relish, talking animatedly to him with her mouth full, and he realised he was happier than he'd been all summer. He didn't know what her future plans were yet, but he wasn't going to spoil a perfect day by asking. That could wait until the morning.

After they'd finished eating and clearing away she moved to sit on his lap, kissing him tenderly on the lips, her fingers stroking the downy hair at the back of his neck. She sighed contentedly.

"That was totally delicious. As are you, Mr Quinn. Which reminds me, there's something I really fancy nibbling for afters …"

She slid down between his legs with a wicked grin and unzipped him deliberately slowly, reaching inside to take hold of him. He was already hard and she freed his eager length, working him expertly with a hand while teasing his tip with her tongue. When she took him into her mouth and began to suck hard, he groaned, his voice gravelly with desire.

"Jesus, woman. You'd better stop now if you want to have me again tonight."

She released him with a seductive smile and got up, bending over the table wantonly while pulling her dress up slowly over her hips to reveal a skimpy thong. He stood and leaned over her, erection pressing into her backside, and his voice was a sexy growl in her ear.

"You … are very, very naughty. And I don't mind if I do …"

He pulled the thong over her thighs in one swift movement and she kicked it away, parting her legs wide and wiggling her bottom at him. He pushed two fingers inside her welcoming wetness and began to pump hard and she moaned, pushing back, needing more. He replaced his fingers with his tip, teasing her, wanting to hear her beg.

"Do you want me inside you, dirty girl?"

She could feel his warm breath on her neck, and a shiver of desire ran down her spine.

"God, yes … now … please …"

He wasted no more time, pushing into her in one smooth motion and pulling all the way out before slamming back into her again. She whimpered.

"Yeesss … fuck … more …"

He began to thrust into her hard and fast, grunting with the effort, hearing her little pants and moans, and lost to everything but the wonderful sensation of being buried deep inside her. Her cries got louder and she clenched round him, shuddering and gasping his name as her orgasm took her, and he watched himself moving in and out before he followed her into blissful oblivion, coming hard with a groan of triumph.

He collapsed onto her back briefly, his chest heaving, and then placed a tender kiss on her exposed neck before pulling out and sitting gratefully back down. She fell back into his lap, legs incapable of holding her up, and he wrapped his arms round her, nuzzling into her neck, breathing in her sweet scent.

"Jesus … I didn't think it could get any better."

She gave him a smug smile and kissed the tip of his nose.

"And you weren't so bad yourself."

He laughed, eyes sparkling.

"Why thankyou, Sweetheart. You've worn me out, I need some sleep. Will you be warming my bed, wench? I may need some further attention during the night …"

She snorted, fluttering her eyelashes at him demurely.

"Well, a girl can't really refuse the Lord of the Manor, can she? There's laws against that kind of thing …"  
>They made their way upstairs together and collapsed into bed, Quinn falling into a deep slumber almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. She smoothed a lock of hair back from his forehead and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before wrapping herself around him, but it was a long while before she could fall asleep.<p>

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

More soon for those interested – hope you're still enjoying.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay – busy few days dealing with the toad work! Anyway, the next chapter for my couple of loyal followers. Bless you, and thanks for the very kind reviews, as ever …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

She moved out of the hotel and in with him the following day, and they'd since spent a full week together, just enjoying one another's company. He was sitting relaxing with a cold beer and the newspaper, completely nude since they'd mostly given up wearing clothes during the day. As she so rightly pointed out, he was either in and out of the pool, or in and out of her, so what was the point? He chuckled to himself, loving her turn of phrase. And she was right, he couldn't keep his hands off her, they'd hardly left his bed all week and he had an almost permanent hard-on. It wasn't just the sex though, he genuinely enjoyed her company, she was vivacious, funny and intelligent, and she swore like a trooper.

He watched her emerge naked from the pool, deliberately swinging her hips, blowing him a kiss as she sauntered into the kitchen, and he caught his breath as it hit him suddenly like a bolt from the blue. This wasn't just lust, he was in love. Hell. It had been so long he'd almost forgotten what it felt like, but he recognised the symptoms. And he had no idea what her future plans were, or if she felt even remotely the same. His heart pounded in his chest, and he began to sweat as his head swam with all the potential pitfalls of his revelation. Should he admit his feelings and possibly make a complete idiot of himself? Maybe he should try to find out how she felt about him first. What if this was just a holiday fling to her? He certainly needed to know more about her, about this mysterious family baggage that she was so unwilling to talk about. He just needed to pick the right moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were lying together on a sun lounger, her back against his chest, his arms wound round her, watching the sunset together when he decided to broach the subject. He nuzzled into her hair and took a deep breath.

"Laurie?"

"Hmmm?"

"You never did get round to telling me what you came out here to escape from …"

She sighed. Here it was, her big opportunity, and yet for some reason she was still avoiding taking the next step. Probably the fact that she'd been enjoying the best sex of her life, she told herself.

"I just don't want to burden you with it, that's all."

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"No burden, I want to know more about you. Maybe I can help."

She took a deep breath. No going back now.

"There's not much to tell really. My mother died a couple of years ago of cancer, and my father took it very hard, started drinking and gambling. To cut a long and sad story short, he got himself heavily in debt, and now he's got loan sharks clamouring for his blood. It looks like he'll have to sell his house to get them off his back, I can't see any alternative. I'd lend him the money, but I just don't have it, I was made redundant a few months back and I've used most of my savings just to keep going. This trip is the last of it, and if I hadn't met you I'd have been out of funds and back home by now. Selfish, I know, but the few hundred this trip cost was just a drop in the ocean, and I really needed to get away for a while …"

He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms more tightly round her.

"I don't think you've been selfish at all, and I'm very glad you came out here for obvious reasons. Can I ask how much dosh we're talking about?"

She sighed again, holding his hand to her cheek.

"Ten grand by the end of next week, and another ten to clear the debt completely. Looks like I'm selling my body when I get home …"

She tried to laugh but it came out more like a sob, and he turned her so her face was buried in his chest, and stroked her hair soothingly.

"Hush now, Sweetheart, it's not a problem. There's twenty grand sitting in the safe right now, and it's all yours, no argument."

She raised a tear-stained face to his and kissed him softly on the mouth.

"Mr Quinn, you are a lovely, lovely man. But I can't take your money, it just wouldn't be right."

He held her chin and fixed her with a steely gaze, silver eyes gleaming. Her stomach did something approaching a somersault.

"Laurie, listen to me. You can, and you will. Fly home, clear the debt, tell him not to be so bloody stupid in future … and then come straight back to me. Hell, bring him with you if you want …"

He swallowed hard, taking her face in his hands and wiping a stray tear away with his thumb, and she held her breath.

"Don't you get it, you dozy mare? I love you. I'm in love with you. There, I've said it. Now you can tell me to piss off and stop being such an idiot for even daring to hope …"  
>She cut the rest of his sentence off with a kiss, and this time it was passionate and filled with longing and he responded with enthusiasm, pulling her head in even closer, ravishing her mouth. They broke apart breathlessly and she gave him a wobbly smile.<p>

"I love you too, you're only an idiot for not realising it! I think I fell for you the first time you kissed me. And I hadn't even seen the size of your dick then …"

She grinned cheekily at him, and then his mouth crashed down hard on hers, tongues meeting and sliding erotically over one another, and she moaned as he lit a fire in her body all over again. He moved down to suck on her neck and she laced her hands through his hair, loving the way he made her feel. And suddenly it hit her like a smack across the face. She loved him too. In fact she was head over heels in love with him. And she'd just told him a complete pack of lies …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he made love to her that night there was a tenderness in his kiss, in his touch, in his eyes that she hadn't experienced before. His hands and mouth wandered all over her body in a sensual dance, tasting, stroking, leaving no inch of skin untouched and driving her mad with want. His magical fingers teased between her legs as his lips sucked hard on a nipple, and then he moved down between her thighs and she writhed against his clever mouth, teetering on the edge and desperate for release.

"Oh please … need you inside me …"

Her voice was husky with desire and she groaned lustfully as he slid into her, relishing the feel of her so tight around him. He began to move slowly and she arched her body up towards him, feeling the delicious ache in her belly and between her thighs, her breathing becoming shallow.

"Laurie, look at me …"

She opened eyes glazed with passion and gazed deeply into his, reading not just desire but also love there, and the world fell away leaving just the two of them and the wonderful sensation of him buried deep inside her, touching her very soul.

"Oh, God … Quinn … can't get close enough …"

The ache turned to an all-consuming wave of pleasure as she convulsed round him, gasping, shuddering into climax, tears rolling down her cheeks. From a distance she felt his thrusts becoming more erratic and she clung on to him as he spilled into her with a groan, senses reeling, lost.

"Laurie … fuck … love you …"

He buried his face in her chest and she held him tightly to her as they slowly drifted down, panting for breath. He raised himself up on his arms and leaned in to kiss her chin, her cheeks, her eyelashes, tracing the tracks of her tears. Finally he kissed her tenderly on the lips, and she stroked a lock of hair back from his forehead. Her voice was shaky.

"It's never been … so …"

He put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh, I know … not for me, either …"

He withdrew reluctantly and lay down on his back, and she wrapped herself round him, legs entwined with his, head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. And wondering how on earth she could stand to break it. And her own in the process …

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Promise the final chapter will be up very soon – hope you're still enjoying.


	4. Chapter 4

Final chapter as promised. Big thankyou to the patient souls who've stuck with it, hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

He was adamant that she take the money, and the more he insisted the more wretched she felt. Her flight was booked for the following afternoon, and he planned to spend a couple of hours in town in the morning and be back in plenty of time to have lunch and take her to the airport.

Their love-making was even more intense that night, as though both were secretly afraid it was fragile, breakable, and it might somehow be the last time. She still hadn't finally decided what to do, going over and over it in her head, but she reached the same inevitable conclusion every time. If she stayed and told him the truth it would kill any love he had for her, and then it would be over anyway.

Unbeknownst to her, Quinn was wrestling with his own conscience about what to tell her, afraid that she'd run a mile if she knew the whole truth. Christ, he'd killed another human being, even if it was to save the lives of his friends. The best idea was to stick with the inheritance story, after all it had worked well enough up until now. He hated lying to her about anything, but he wasn't prepared to risk losing her now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She watched him drive away the following morning, and the tears flowed unchecked down her cheeks as she sobbed her heart out. She'd clung on to him and kissed him with such fervour and longing that he'd held her away from him, brows knitted together in concern.

"What's all that about? I am coming back, you know! Not that I'm complaining."

He'd pulled her back into his arms and snogged the face off her until she was breathless.

"See what you've done now, woman?" He looked down at the impressive bulge in his shorts. "Few things worse than driving with a trapped erection. Although I've got used to it since you've been around, seeing as I seem to be a state of near permanent arousal. It's amazing there's any blood left anywhere else …"

He winked at her before holding her close, seeing the tears glistening in her eyes.

"I know, Sweetheart, I'm going to miss you too, but it won't be for long. I'll be back at twelve, get your packing finished. See you later."

One more quick kiss and he was gone, out of her life forever she thought, no longer able to hold back the flood of emotion.

She rang for a taxi and then went upstairs to throw everything into her case, removing the money he'd handed over the previous night. "Let's just hope I don't get stopped" she'd said, "could be a difficult one to explain." She left the cash stacked neatly on the table and sat down to write the hardest letter of her life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple of hours later, Quinn wondered why the gate was open and the front door securely locked, the key hidden in its usual place. As soon as he saw the money and the letter he guessed, feeling his legs start to give way and slumping back into a chair. So this is what it feels like to have your heart ripped out of your chest and stamped on, he thought. He really wouldn't recommend it. Picking up the letter with shaking hands, he read it slowly from start to finish without pausing, and then sat for a couple of seconds deep in thought. Then he leapt up, locking the door hastily behind him and ran back to the jeep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Laurie was scanning the departures boards for details about her flight, and eventually found what she was looking for. It was on time so far, but she was very early and the check-in hadn't opened as yet, maybe she'd get a magazine and something to drink, she didn't think she could face any food as yet. Or possibly ever. The tears threatened to come again, and she took a steadying couple of deep breaths. He'd be better off without her, probably thought she was completely beneath contempt after reading her letter. At least she'd had the decency to leave the money, surely that should count for something. Maybe he'd come to think better of her in time.

She'd told him her whole history … an abusive step-father, living rough on the streets at sixteen, being rescued by a suave con-artist who she'd thought she was in love with but came to realise was pimping her out in exchange for cash or drugs. The last ten years she'd been working solo, and while she might not be walking the streets what she did wasn't that much different, she still screwed men for cash. Apart from him, of course. She'd made it clear that her feelings were genuine and that was why she couldn't take his money. She'd also told him that she was determined to change her life, get a decent job, and be able to look herself in the eye again. And she'd thanked him for loving her. God, she needed a stiff drink.

She sighed heavily, and was about to walk off in search of alcohol when a strong pair of arms went round her waist and a familiar voice growled huskily in her ear.

"Just where do you think you're going, you silly mare?"

She spun round, hardly daring to believe it, and then his mouth was on hers and his arms wrapped round her so tightly she could hardly breathe. People were staring as they broke apart, but she didn't care.

"Can we go home now, love?"

She was crying again, but she had the beginnings of a watery smile.

"You still want me after everything I've done?"

She gazed into his eyes and saw nothing there but love and compassion. And a hint of something which might possibly be fear.

"I'd love you regardless of anything you might have done. You may not feel the same about me after I bare my soul, though."

She took his face in her hands and kissed his forehead, his nose, his lips.

"There's nothing you could tell me that would stop me loving you."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I may need to hold you to that …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat at the kitchen table, no more secrets between them now. She was still holding his hand, he supposed that must be a good sign. Eventually, she spoke.

"The way I see it, you had very little choice in what you did. Events were happening to you, to all of you, which were beyond your control, and it became a basic matter of survival."

He met her eyes, not daring to hope, but she looked steadily back at him, her gaze never faltering. He shook his head, looking at the floor.

"Laurie, I killed someone, there's no getting away from it …"

She took both his hands in hers.

"Yes, but only to save the lives of your friends. And you offered them money and a way out and stayed to take the consequences yourself. Dominic could easily have decided to kill you."

He gave a mirthless laugh.

"To be honest, I really thought that was what was going to happen. I'm still not sure why he chose not to. Maybe because I inadvertently got rid of a thorn in his side. Or possibly he thinks I might be useful in the future. You really need to think about this before you make a decision, Laurie."

She climbed into his lap then, wrapping her arms round his neck, her nose in his hair breathing in the familiar delicious scent of him.

"I've already made my decision, I'm not going anywhere without you again. In fact, if you hadn't followed me, I don't know what I'd have done …"

She shuddered and he pulled her face down for a tender kiss.

"So. What do we do now, Sweetheart?"

She stroked his cheek, a naughty glint in her eye.

"We get on with our lives, starting right now. Do you realise it's almost dinner time and you haven't made love to me yet today?"

He stood up with her in his arms, grinning.

"Good point. We must remedy that immediately, Mrs Quinn."

Her eyes were like saucers and her mouth dropped open.

"Are you actually proposing, Mr Quinn?"

"Depends. Would the answer be in the affirmative?"

She beamed at him, kissing him softly on the lips.

"Oh, I think you can depend on it. If only to find out what your first name is!"

He laughed, carrying her up the stairs.

"Told you, just Quinn. The name you'll be screaming in ecstasy in about three minutes time …"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know – incurable romantic, that's me! Love to know if you liked the conclusion …


End file.
